


Podkolanówki, szpilki i szminka

by Andzia267



Category: Marvel, X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men (Original Timeline Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: 1960s, Gay Mutant Road Trip, High Heels, Humor, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Mutant Road Trip, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Display of Affection, Romance, Sexual Content, Telepathic Sex, Telepathy
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 05:39:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19387624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andzia267/pseuds/Andzia267
Summary: Wizyta w klubie ze striptizem i zaciągnięcie Angel niesie za sobą przyjemne konsekwencje.Charles pokazuje Erikowi, że ubranie go w sukienke to nie wszystko co potrafi jego umysł... w łóżku.





	Podkolanówki, szpilki i szminka

Zrobienie z siebie seksownej dwudziestolatki nie było najdziwniejszą rzeczą w życiu Charlesa.  
Nie byłoby nawet niezręcznie, gdyby Erika to nie śmieszyło.  
"Sam to zacząłeś!" Bronił się jak mógł  
"Nie byłbym tego taki pewien, kochanie." wyraźnie przedrzeźniał ich małe coś u Angel, co tylko skłoniło do pocałowania go mocniej.  
Kierowca taksówki widocznie się speszył. Ale jeśli ręka na jego udzie nie przestanie, Charles nie utrzyma iluzji długo i będą mieli poważniejsze problemy.

  
_-Przestań ze mną flirtować.-wyrwało mu się po tym jak kolejny już raz myśli Erika zaszły za daleko, a jego wzrok spowił ciało Charlesa odzwierciedlając te najprostsze instynkty, które kryły się głęboko w nim przez ostatnie parę tygodni._  
-Zmuś mnie!-Erik uśmiechnął się tym swoim uśmieszkiem i cmoknął.  
Oczy Charlesa latały od jego pewnych oczu, do rozwartych chytrze ust, aż wreszcie jego wszystkie mury zniknęły. I tak długo wytrzymał.  
Bez większych ceregieli wepchnął Erikowi język w gardło, a ten momentalnie rozpuścił się i popchnął go na ścianę klubu, oddając pocałunek. Wepchnął mu kolano w krocze i całował z doświadczeniem mistrza i głodem kogoś, kto nigdy się nie całował.  
Charles jęknął pod nim i przyłączył do i tak już chaotycznego pocałunku swoje zęby. Włożył dłoń w wystający pasek nagiego ciała, między spodniami a koszulą. Kciukiem zachaczył o środek bielizny i zaczął kręcić kółka.  
Klub był zatłoczony, szybkie przejechanie po umysłach, powiedziało Charlesowi, że nikt nie zwrócił na nich uwagi. Ale przebywanie w umysłach paru ludzi na raz w klubie ze striptizem i całowanie Erika, momentalnie na niego zadziałało. Krocze wręcz go bolało.  
Oderwał usta, słysząc odgłosy sprzeciwu i zaczął całować mu ucho.  
-Wróćmy do hotelu.-wyszeptał pomiędzy mokrymi pocałunkami, a ugryzieniami.  
Pewność siebie i oczekiwanie zbliżenia zaskoczyło ich obu i onieśmieliło.  
Erik przekrzywił głowę oczekując, aż Charles weźmie jego szyję.  
To jednak się nie stało, gdy ten niechętnie, z każdą chwilą zostawiając mniej pocałunków odsunął się.  
"Nie możemy tu kontynuować." Nie ufał swoim ustom, otwieranie ich znowu przyniosłoby odwrotny efekt.  
"Więc zamień się."  
Charles spojrzał niepewnie, czekając na rozwinięcie myśli.  
"To co zrobiłeś, ze mną u Angel." Dobrał się teraz do jego marynarki, gładząc brzuch przez ciepły materiał. Jego ciało wypełniało pożądanie, które potęgowały tylko myśli i wpół zamknięte powieki przed nim.  
Chciałby teraz wgryźć się w tą ostro zarysowaną szyję i szczękę. Zlizać małe kropelki potu, pochłonąć te pewne usta i poczuć szorstki zarost i zęby. Idąc dalej, opięte golfy, które zwykł nosić Erik rozwiewały wszelkie wątpliwości. Jego ciało było dobrze zbudowane, ale w granicach rozsądku. Sama myśl o tym, co mogłyby mu zrobić te silne ręce, z których wystawały grube żyły, doprowadzały go do szaleństwa.  
Ale z niechęcią musiał przyjąć rolę tego odpowiedzialnego.  
To co zdążyli zrobić już było zbyt niebezpieczne. To, że nikt ich nie zauważył było darem, który musieli wykorzystać.  
Pociągnął więc Erika za krawat, na co ten odpowiedział przyjemnym, zduszonym mruknięciem. Rozchylił usta w cwanym uśmieszku, pokazując rządek hipnotyzująco ostrych zębów. Musiały piekielnie przyjemnie wbijać się w ciało, gdy gryzł.  
Charles przyłożył palce do skroni i wyciągnął ich z tłumu na zewnątrz klubu.  
Siedzenie w głowach ludzi wokół i zmienianie swojego wyglądu było niesamowicie trudne, gdy słyszał albo pochwały "swojego" biustu, albo fantazje związane z Erikiem.  
Czuł się naiwnie zazdrosny. Przecież był niesamowicie przystojnym mężczyzną, sam miał podobne myśli. A jednak, chociaż nie należeli nawet do siebie, już zaczął się robić zaborczy.  
Erik uśmiechał się jak dzikie zwierzę, a jego umysł wypełniało głodne oczekiwanie.  
"Co zrobiłeś?" Skierował na niego swoją myśl  
"Nie ważne."  
"Powiedz." przyparł go do ściany na zewnątrz klubu i wycałował jego szyję.

  
"Erik" czując jego rękę na swoim brzuchu, nie mógł nawet myśleć. Reszta zdania umarła gdzieś w jego kroczu.  
Więc z trudem trzymał się w ubraniu i powstrzymywał się od rozebrania Go.  
Widok jego frustracji był na tyle satysfakcjonujący, że zadośćuczyniał mu własną frustrację.  
Taksówkarz dojechał do hotelu, a przerażenie na jego twarzy zniknęło za jednym machnięciem ręki. Dziwiło go to, że mógł uspokoić swoje pożądanie, żeby móc to zrobić.  
Praktycznie wybiegli z auta i nie patrząc na przeszkody dobiegli do dzielonego, całe szczęście, pokoju. Miał dwa łóżka, ale to nie był problem.  
Erik machnął dłonią i złączył je za metalowe sprężyny, które pod naciskiem jego desperacji niemal wybuchły.  
Charles niemal wskoczył na łóżko i pociągnął za sobą krawat kochanka.  
-Co potrafisz?-umysł i oczy były pełne strachu, ale uśmiech i ciało wręcz przeciwnie.  
-Słucham?  
Jeśli Erik pytał o jego doświadczenie w łóżku...  
-Wmów mi coś. Chcę widzieć jak tracisz kontrolę. Jak starasz się utrzymać iluzję.  
Charles przełknął głośno ślinę, ale to nie pomogło rozładować podniecającego niepokoju. Najwyżej go zagęściło.  
-Co chciałbyś zobaczyć?  
Erik oblizał usta, a jego umysł wypełniły różne fantazje. W paru miał na sobie podkolanówki, obcasy i czerwoną szminkę.  
Uśmiechnął się i przyłożył dłoń do skroni.  
Erik zamarł na chwilę, gdy zobaczył pod sobą odzwierciedlenie własnej fantazji.  
-Ideał.  
Zaczął całować jego sutek. Charles zaśmiał się. Przestał i zawstydził się, jego myśli przeszły przez wiele absurdalnych scenariuszy. Spojrzał na rozbawionego mężczyznę i czekał.  
-Całujesz moją koszulę. Jestem ubrany.  
-Jak daleko sięga ta iluzja?  
-Jak daleko tylko chcesz.  
-Najdalej.  
Charles zdjął niewidzialne ubranie i odkopał je gdzieś.  
Wyraźnie śmiał się z wyrazu twarzy Erika.  
Dostał za karę ugryzieniem w prawdziwego już, sutka. Zdusił jęk, ale wbił swoje nieistniejące szpilki w biodra Erika, który poczuł przyjemny ból. Zadziwająco prawdziwy. To było prawie tak niesamowite, jak przerażające.  
-Skąd-wziął szybki oddech, gdy ręka Charlesa dobrała się do guzików koszuli-mogę wiedzieć, że-pocałował jego obojczyk, gdy stracił koszulę i marynarkę-nie siedzisz teraz obok i nie oglądasz-nie miał już spodni-jak podskakuję w powietrzu?  
-Nigdy się nie dowiesz, kochanie.  
Jego cwany uśmieszek został zdjęty pocałunkiem. Szminka rozmazała się. Wyglądał pięknie. Erik potrzebował chwili na oswojenie się z możliwościami telepatii.  
"Przyznaj się, poprawiłeś swoje ciało telepatycznie."  
"Niestety na to nie wpadłem"  
Po frustrująco-przyjemnym przygotowaniu, Erik był już w Charlesie, a iluzja nadal dobrze się trzymała.  
Z każdym kolejnym wepchnięciem, nieistniejące przecież szpilki wbijały się mocniej w jego biodra. Stękał, przejęty, że zostawią ślady, tak, jakby naprawdę tam były.  
Podkolanówki, rolowały się, a Charles był w rozsypce.  
Ciekawe ile utrzymanie tak realistycznej iluzji, go kosztowało.  
W końcu znaleźli satysfakcjonujący rytm i kołysali w harmonii. Ręce Erika wbijały się w prześcieradło, próbując rozładować kłucie w biodrach.  
Jedna dłoń Charlesa znalazła jego pośladki i zacisnęła z całej siły na jednym. Druga pogładziła jego policzek, tak delikatnie, że Erik poczuł ukłucie w sercu.  
Pocałował jego dłoń i uderzył mocniej biodrami, zachowując równowagę.  
Mężczyzna pod nim zagryzł usta, uważając na cienkie hotelowe ściany. Zlizał tym kawałek szminki.  
Erik zabrał dłonie z pościeli i podniósł nimi biodra Charlesa, dając sobie lepszy dostęp. Wyjął prawie całego penisa, po czym wepchnął go w całej swojej okazałości i stuknął o siebie ich czoła.  
Charles doszedł, nie mogąc powstrzymać głośnego jęknięcia i odchylenia głowy niemożliwie w tył. Szpilki wbijające się w jego skórę, zamieniły się w szorstkie, ale nie bolesne, pięty, a zęby Charlesa nie były już czerwone od rozmazanej szminki.  
Erik kontynuował wepchnięcia, a gdy Charles doszedł do siebie pomógł mu błądząc dłońmi po jego klatce piersiowej i pośladkach. Gdy jeden z jego palców zaczął masować mu odbyt, On też, doszedł.  
Opadł zupełnie bezwładnie. Ich czoła się stykały, a oddechy dzieliły ograniczonymi zasobami tlenu.  
W końcu, rozłączyli się, tylko po to, żeby wejść w swoje ramiona.  
Erik, nagle świadomy swojej nagości, przykrył ich.  
-Jak to zrobiłeś?-zapytał, gdy tylko odzyskał swój głos.  
-Wmówiłem ci, że mam te wszystkie rzeczy na sobie, a twój umysł na podstawie tego co zna, zrobił całą resztę.  
-Niesamowite.-wyszeptał.  
Leżeli w dziwnie komfortowej ciszy. Wzrok Charlesa nie odrywał blizn Na ciele kochanka, odkąd je zauważył.  
-Mógłbyś się ich pozbyć?  
-Pokazują ile przeżyłeś, jak silny jesteś, nie wiem, czy pozbycie się ich będzie w porządku w stosunku dla ciebie.  
-Nie potrzebuję przypomnienia. Czy mógłbyś sprawić, że oboje nie będziemy ich widzieć?  
Charles niechętnie przytaknął i zaczął gładzić je kciukiem. Erik zamknął oczy, ale nie mógł spać.  
Kiedy w końcu spyta?  
-Czy zajmowanie umysłu kierowcy nie było niebezpieczne?  
-On naprawdę nas wtedy widział. Usunąłem wspomnienia po wyjściu. Sprawdziłem jego umysł wcześniej. Nic by z tym nie zrobił. Poza tym... obawiam się, że był mutantem, którego szukaliśmy.  
Erik otworzył gwałtownie oczy.  
-Wchodząc mu do umysłu złapałem szczątkowe informacje o nim. Może się adaptować. Ma bardzo przydatną mutację i będzie ciekawym przypomnieniem.-zaśmiał się flirciarsko  
-Twój penis jest mniejszy.-Erik wyskoczył z tym tak niespodziewanie, że zdziwił telepatę.  
Telepatę!  
-Dodałem sobie centymetr, czy dwa. Cholera, twój ma trzydzieści centrymetrów, myślisz, że to nie wywołuje żadnej presji?  
-"rozebrałeś się", przede mną.  
Następne nadużycie mocy nie zaboli bardziej niż to pierwsze, prawda?  
Erik spokojnie spał.  
\---  
Następnego dnia kupili prawdziwe podkolanówki, szpilki i najbardziej czerwoną szminkę, jaką znaleźli. Wszystko oczywiście na konto CIA. Najwyżej powiedzą, że są dla Angel.  
\---  
Charles patrzy z dołu na Moirę. Była w zbyt dobrym humorze jak na cały ten syf na Kubie.  
Wymyśliła interesującą nazwę, "x-men", było w tym coś chwytliwego, ale nie skorzysta. Gdy tylko zostanie sam wygrzebie alkohol i będzie miał nadzieję, że nie pił takiego już z Erikiem.  
-Charles.-zaczęła, wyrywając go z zamyślenia-Dużo myślałam nad czymś.-Charles poczuł się zaniepokojony i wyczekujący, aż wstyd było się tak czuć, będąc telepatą.-Dlaczego kupiliście pończochy, szpilki i szminkę?  
Samo wspomnienie Erika wprawiło go w złość i zrobił coś, czego w innych okolicznościach by nie zrobił.  
Pocałował Moirę.  
Panikował, co niby miał jej powiedzieć? Pocałunek dał trochę czasu. Chociaż był okropny, jego wyraz twarzy musiał to pokazywać. Zamknął oczy i wyobraził sobie w jej miejsce Erika. Niestety przekleństwem telepaty, była odporność na telepatyczne sztuczki. W przeciwnym razie zrobiłby to z miłą chęcią.  
"Zadałam pytanie!"  
Ugh. Nie mając do tego głowy, wyczyścił jej pamięć. Tak chyba było najłatwiej.

**Author's Note:**

> Yyy mój pierwszy smut? ? ?


End file.
